riofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Julia
thumb|400pxJulia - ukochanka Blu Biografia Gdy była mała ludzie podpalili las w kóry zamieszkiwała z rodziną i Robertem. Rio 2 Po piętnastu latach od kąt Linda Gunderson przygarnęła Blu Tulio Monteiro kierujący Centrum Rehabilitacji Ptaków stwierdził, że Blu jest ostatnim samcem gatunku Ary Modrej, i postanowił połączyć go z ostatnią samicą - Julią, by przedłużyć uznany za prawie już wymarły gatunek. Gdy dojechali na miejsce Blu był wystraszony, lecz widząc Julię zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia, jednak ona tego nie odwzajemniała. Gdy ją obserwował on do niego podleciała po czym zmiażdżyła mu gardło. Po ty gdy z niego zeszła spytała go czy jest gotowy a on pomyślał że chodziło o randkę, lecz to nie wypaliło a oni się pokłócili. Okazało się że Julia chciała uciec z Centrum Rehabilitacji Ptaków a Blu powiedział że mu się tu podoba. W nocy, kiedy Tulio i Linda poszli coś zjeść, Nigel obezwładnił strażnika - Sylvio, a Blu i Julia zostali porwani przez Fernanda. Fernando oddał ich w ręce kłusowników - Marcela, Armando i Tipo. Julia kazała Blu udawać trupa, by oszukać porywaczy. Marcel pomyślał że zgineły podczas ich porwania po czym bierze niby martwą Julię do ręki a ona grysie go w palec i ucieka do wętylatora ale Nigel ją łapie. Obie papugi zostały skute kajdanami. Na ich szczęście udało im się uciec przed kłusownikami do dżungli, gdzie po spędzeniu nocy w Vista Chinesa spotykają Rafaela, który zaproponował zaprowadzenie ich do Luisa, który może zdjąć z nich kajdany. W międzyczasie Blu i Julia świetnie się bawią w klubie samby, a następnie na dachu tramwaju przeżywają romantyczne momenty. Po dotarciu do warsztatu Luisa Rafael prosi go o pomoc. Luis pierwotnie chce przeciąć łańcuch ale na jego nieszczęście Luis się poślizgnął i przewrócił Blu przez co prawie został pocięty przez piłę, ale na szczęście Julia zdołała złapać się lampę i podnieść Blu. Oszołomiona puściła, oboje spadli na Luisa, łańcuch utknął w jego pysku, jednak dzięki jego ślinie papugi wyślizgnęły się z kajdan. Po wyjściu z warsztatu Luisa pokłócili się i poszli w dwie rożne strony. Nigel postanowił złapał Julię i zabrał ją do przemytników. Blu postanawia ją uratować, a w tym celu wszyscy udali się na karnawał, gdyż przemytnicy postanowili przeszmuglować ptaki w platformie. Niestety wszyscy wpadli w pułapkę Nigela. Zostali przetransportowani na opuszczone lotnisko i przeniesieni w klatkach do samolotu przemytników. W samolocie Blu udał się wydostać z klatki przy pomocy gaśnicy. Następnie uwolnił Julię, a razem z nią resztę zwierząt. Został zaatakowany przez Nigela, Julia się na niego rzuciła, lecz zły kakadu odepchnął ją a ona poleciała na ścianę, a klatka spadła łamiąc jej skrzydło. Blu zahaczył gaśnicę o nogę Nigela, wyciągnął zawleczkę, a gaśnica przebiła samolot na wylot ciągnąc Nigela za sobą. Wpadł w silnik samolotu, przez co maszyna zaczęła spadać. Julia nie mogąc latać wypadła z luku towarowego samolotu, Blu bez namysłu skoczył za nią. Złapał ją, powiedział, że są nierozłączkami, a wtedy Julia go pocałowała. Usłyszał rytm swojego serca, rozpostarł skrzydła i zaczął lecieć. Wylądowali na opuszczonym lotnisku. Na samym końcu filmu Blu i Julia wraz z trójką piskląt, Rafaelem, Nicem i Pedrem śpiewają piosenkę Real In Rio. Rio 2 Wraz ze swoją rodziną oraz Nico, Pedro i Rafaelem lecą do Amazonii, by pomóc Lindzie i Tulio w poszukiwaniu innych ar modrych. Gatunek Jest Arą modrą, choć w głównej mierze wygląda jak ara hiacyntowa. Jego pióra są ciemniejsze niż pióra ar modrych. Kształt ciała także bardziej wskazuje na arę hiacyntową. Wystąpił Filmy *Rio *Rio 2 Odcinki Specjalne *Scena Usunięta - Stoisko z Owocami Gry *Angry Birds Rio Krótkometrażówki *Krótkometrażówka Kia Rio Galeria Obrazki Promocyjne 537px-Rio 2 film poster(new).jpg Rio2 twitterskin background var c ENG.jpg Rio two ver4.jpg Carla 23.png Oreo Blu.jpg Rio 2 - Wallpaper 4.jpg 2014-Rio-2-Wallpaper-design-by-desigbolts1.jpg Rio 2 hd-wallpaper-rio2-hd-background1.jpg Rio 2 Banner Latino c JPosters.jpg Rio 2 Plakat.jpg Rio promotion 012-400x300.jpg Oreo film Rio.png Felipe3.jpg Witamy w Jungli.jpg Sceny Rio Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu and Jewel on air plane.png Jewel-Blu-Louis-rio-20847651-642-272.jpg 640px-Blu and jewel with chicks by jharuccaninja04-d3h92c1.jpg Blu2.jpg Blu.jpg Blu rio.png Blu-Bobo-Jewel-rio-movie-wallpaper.jpg Blu 0.jpg Blu Rio.png Blu and Jewel relationship.jpg Blu 5.jpg Mauro martwy.png Rio.jpg Rio 2 Jewel-blu-eduardo-grandpa-tiago-bia-carla-in-RIO-2.jpg Tiago 1.jpg Tiago 4.jpg Inne Blu i Julia.jpg|Scena Usunięta - Stoisko z Owocami Rio cellphone.jpg|Zwiastun filmu Rio 2 Karty Piotr i Paweł Julia Karta S04.jpg|S04 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Rio Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Rio 2 Kategoria:Postacie z gry Angry Birds Rio Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Ptaki Kategoria:Ary Modre